1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device, particularly for automobiles, comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade is of the flat blade type and includes at least one groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, and wherein the windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for detachably connecting the wiper blade to an oscillating arm near one end thereof around a pivot axis. Usually, a mounting head is provided for transferring a reciprocal movement to the oscillating arm. the wiper blade particularly comprises a spoiler at a side thereof facing away from a windscreen to be wiped. The invention particularly relates to a connecting device made in one piece, also called a “one piece connector base”. More in particular, the oscillating arm may be connected to the base with the interposition of a joint part, in practice also called a “spacer”.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device and such a wiper blade are generally known. This prior art wiper blade is designed as a so-called “flat blade” or “yokeless blade”, wherein no use is made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. In practice the wiper blade often comprises a spoiler at a side thereof facing away from the windscreen to be wiped. The spoiler is also called an “air deflector”.